


Humans First Contact with Alien Race Kanamit

by ToServeManfan



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), To Serve Man (Novel)
Genre: Cook Alive, Elizabeth Betty Cooper is Dumb Blonde, Fattened Up Alice Cooper, Fattened Up Elizabeth Betty Cooper, Fattened Up Harold Cooper, Fattened Up Polly Cooper, Fattening Up Alice Cooper, Fattening Up Elizabeth Betty Cooper, Fattening Up Harold Cooper, Fattening Up Polly Cooper, First Contact, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, To Serve Man (Humans eaten by Aliens), To Serve Man Trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToServeManfan/pseuds/ToServeManfan





	1. Episode 1

"Harold Cooper," Alice Cooper looked annoyed as she stepped outside into the heat and bugs buzzing all around her.  
"What can I do for you?" he smiled back at her.   
"Look at all these flies," she set the burger patties down outside.

Alice watched as her 12 year old Elizabeth Betty Cooper and her 15 year old Polly Cooper were both laying over on the grass getting some sun on their skin.

"Don't worry love," Harold smiled over at Alice, they were both 40, happily aging together on the same annual clock. "I'll just turn on the bug zapper, alright?"

He kissed his wife's cheek as he walked over towards the zapper and he turned it on. She smiled at him, pleased whenever he was affectionate with her.

"Gross," Elizabeth mouthed to Polly and Polly laughed.

"Girls, you ready for burgers?" Harold called as he started stoking the coals.

"Ya dad," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, please hurry I'm starving," Polly grinned over at him.

"You're always hungry," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Polly shrugged and laid down again.Harold finished putting a generous amount of lighter fuel into the barbecue and then turned to grab the lighter. When he did he knocked the lighter fuel down, not noticing as it fell between the bars of the grill.

He turned around, the lighter already lit and lowered it.

"Harold!" Alice yelled.

Polly and Elizabeth both looked over at the level of alarm in their mother's voice. Their eyes widened as the flame caught and a huge plume of smoke gushed into the air.

"Dad," both Elizabeth and Polly screamed.

They got up from the grass, running toward the intense heat, worried about their parents.

"Check on mom," Elizabeth pushed Polly towards where their mother had been by the side of the house.

Polly nodded, coughing and heading that way. Elizabeth headed towards the still burning blaze.

But suddenly the backyard was coated in a light blue glaze.

The fire was gone and Elizabeth looked behind her to see the source of light.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. In the sky, just over their house was a real life UFO.

"You've gotta be joking," Elizabeth said. 

"Polly," Elizabeth looked behind her to see her sister and mother standing and looking at the same spot. "So I'm not crazy then?" Elizabeth murmured.

"Not about this," her sister confirmed, causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes.

"Dad," Elizabeth turned around and hurried to her father's side. "Are you alright? Are you ok?"

"Ya, ya," Harold assured his daughter. She looked over him worriedly but he really did seem to be fine.

Somehow, there were no burns on him, even his clothes seemed perfectly fine.

"How, the fire," Elizabeth said, glancing into the grill.

"I guess we got lucky," Harold acknowledged. 

"I'm not going to argue with it," Elizabeth hugged her father. He hugged her back, his heart still beating a little fast from the scare.

"We should go see what that thing is," Harold said, stepping towards the blue light and the hovering ship.

Elizabeth, Polly and Alice followed, all coated in the blue light. An orange beam suddenly cut through the calm and luminescent blue, covering the family. It coated Elizabeth first.

She screamed as she started to be lifted into the air.

"Elizabeth," her mother yelled. "Harold do something!"

"I," he jumped up, desperately trying to reach for her hand but not able to grab it.

The light sucked up Polly once Elizabeth was fully out of sight.

"Alice get inside," Harold yelled, not wanting his wife caught up in all of this too. But she nearly slapped him.

"And leave my daughters to go who knows where?" she screeched. "You're out of your mind if you think I'll do that Harold," she glared at her husband.

The orange light engulfed her next, pulling her upwards, through the sky and towards the unknown.

Harold was the next to go, not fighting it as he was pulled up towards the ship, towards his family and whatever mystery awaited them.

"Hello humans, and welcome aboard our ship, I am Mikael" a large and towering Kanamit raised his hand in greeting. The alien towered over them it must have been eight or nine feet tall. It had a large forehead and sunken in eyes with a chin that protruded out.

Harold grabbed Alice's hand and stepped in front of Elizabeth and Polly as they all stared at it in surprise.

"Oh, oh no, no, don't worry," Mikael smiled. "I'm here to greet you, greetings Earthlings."

"You, you speak English?" Alice said, stuttering a bit in her shock and fear.

"Actually, I'm speaking Kanama, but by some astonishing coincidence, both languages seem to be different, we using Translators.”

"Well, how lucky," Alice said.

"Well, what are you going to do to us?" Polly asked from behind her father. She peaked out around him, much to his annoyance, to get a better look at the alien. 

"Mikael and I are taking you to My Family Colony, a world of infinite delights to tantalize your senses and challenge your intellectual limitations.” Another alien appeared, smiling at the family. "We're Kanamits, I’m Hope, and Mikael is my husband, and we want to take you back to our own planet."

"Look," Elizabeth said, stepping out from behind her father, who was growing more and more annoyed with his daughters. "I know that to you, we must seem like a lower level of life form, and we do have to put up with that to some degree even here on Earth. But we love our planet, and we're like to go home. So please, be merciful and"

"Dinnertime," Finn appeared.

Finn was wearing an apron and pushing a large cart. He stopped right in front of the Cooper Family and pulled the top off, revealing an entire table with bench seating, and covered silver platters.

"Woah," Polly said.

"Get a load of this spread," Harold said, ignoring Elizabeth and walking out to inspect the food. He shrugged. "Smells good, let's have a seat. We don't want to appear rude after all, right Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sighed, seeming at least a little concerned.

“Here you go, Humans. Eat all you want, but eat all you take.” Finn revealed the dinner platters. 

“Well, thank you very much, mister?" Alice tried to be friendly.

“To pronounce it correctly, I would have to pull out your tongue. So you can call me Finn instead.”

"Lovely," Alice said, eyes wide and turning to sit beside her husband.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked him. But he was already eagerly pulling the top off his food.

They sat down at the table.

Harold Hal Cooper was excited to see pasta with fried shrimp and crab and Meatballs.

Elizabeth opened her tray to see 5 sloppy joes and 10 steak ribs.

Polly Cooper was pleased to see 10 porkchops and Large pizza.

Alice exclaimed in excitement as she saw 2 Feet tall MeatPie. “Look Harold, these are hard to make. What an advanced race.” 

“Come humans, eat, grow large with food,” Hope said.

Elizabeth looked around. "Something’s not quiet right.”

“The girl’s right,” Polly said. "Let’s get some apple sauce for these pork chops!”

Mikael and Hope stared at Alice smiling. "Your wife and daughters’s are quite a dish.”

“Thanks,” Harold said. 

As they ate Elizabeth noticed Kanamit weren’t eating.

“Why don’t you guys eat with us?” Elizabeth asked.

“Oh we wouldn’t want to spoil our appetites for Our Anniversary Feast when we land.”

“Oh a feast,” Polly said excited. "Will we be invited?”

“Oh, you’ll be at the feast,” Hope smiled.

“I have a feeling you’ll be the guests of honor,” Mikael added.

“Tell us more about the feast,” Polly and Alice said, looking at the couple.

“No, no,” Hope shook her head. "Eat now, once we arrive, there will be plenty of time to chew the fat.”

After a few more days Meat Chef Finn knew it was about time to start weighing everyone. He’d been watching the Cooper family along with Baking Chef Rebekah and Mikael. It was time to start seeing if they were ready to eat. The three of them still had a lot of work to do in order to get them to My Family Colony but first they’d have to see how much progress had been made.

Finn walked over to where the Cooper family was standing. 

“Hello Elizabeth,” Mikael walked into the room with Finn.

“Are we ready?” Mikael switched to their native language to ask Finn.

“The scale is set up for them,” Finn confirmed.

Mikael nodded “Alright, you on there first Elizabeth,” Mikael smiled. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Elizabeth asked.

“It’s to make sure you’re staying healthy in the new environment. 

Since the gravity, living conditions, and almost all major surroundings are drastically different from your home on Earth. We don’t want you suddenly dying on us,” Finn pinched her arm gently. 

“You’re very boney Elizabeth. Consider eating a bit more, we don’t want you collapsing or losing too much weight, after all that could have deadly consequences.”

Elizabeth looked down, feeling a little bit ashamed to be causing Mikael and Finn to worry about her. 

“I’ll eat more,” she agreed.

“Very good Elizabeth,” Mikael encouraged her. “Polly Cooper, it’s your turn.”

Polly stepped onto the scale and Finn made note of her weight. He pinched her arm and smiled.

“You’re doing very well Polly Cooper, Scrumptiously well even,” he smiled.

“Why don’t you guys ever eat with us?” Polly asked. "It would make for nice company.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Mikael said.

“Oh you’ll find out what we eat soon enough.

First you just need to fill out,” Finn murmured in their home tongue as he looked down at his clipboard.

Both Alice and Harold were also weighed, Harold’s weight increasing the most by a significant margin.

“Excellent job Mr. Cooper,” Mikael congratulated him.

“Mrs. Cooper you have a very healthy husband I must say.”

“At least he’s good at something,” she smiled and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“You know,” Elizabeth said suddenly.

“Oh yes Elizabeth Cooper?” Mikael was surprised by the girl’s sudden outburst.

“I’m sure my family’s weight would go up even more, maybe even triple or four times the amount if we had more food too. If the food could be served on a greater scale I’m sure we’d gain even more weight, even me,” she said excitedly.

“Well your dedication to your and your family’s health is certainly admirable Elizabeth Cooper. Finn, does that seem like something that is doable in our kitchens?” Mikael asked.

“Yes absolutely, anything to keep the Cooper family healthy and on the proper trajectory. I’ll head there right now in order to get started.

I’ll even have some of the other crew members help me out,” he smiled at Mikael.

“You know,” Mikael spoke only to Finn as they walked away from the Cooper family. "My family prefers to eat very plump human teenagers and plump Humans.” He licked his lips. "It’s been awhile since we’ve really enjoyed our fill of it. But for now Cooper Family far too thin still, so they’ll be safe a little while longer to enjoy some more of their meals on board.”

“You really work magic with them Finn. I don’t know how you can stand to cook in there with all that human food when your own stomach is rumbling for a meal of its own,” Mikael lamented. 

“It’s all about patience. I know the time is coming, and I’ll make sure that all of us are able to eat well.”

“As always we appreciate your hard work Finn.” With that Mikael and Finn went their separate ways on the ship. 

Mikael headed back to the Cooper family, to discuss more things they could do in order to assist on their expected trajectory.

“Oh wow,” Elizabeth said, suddenly sniffing the air.

“I think the food is coming,” Alice smiled, her mouth already starting to water in anticipation.

Mikael smiled to himself at their eagerness, some of the conditioning already kicking in.

“The food has such a delicious aroma,” Elizabeth said.

A cart much larger than some of the others that had been used to serve the family was wheeled into the room by Finn.

Polly looked at Mikael. “You know, ever since we got here, all you Kanamit do is talk about food with us. You constantly feed us, you check our weight, there’s all this gourmet food and yet you guys never eat any of it.”

“Dinnertime,” Hope said. She grinned widely and pretended that she hadn’t heard Polly, and talked loudly so that Mikael wouldn’t be expected to answer the young girl’s alarmingly accurate questions.

“I did everything I could in order to fulfill young Elizabeth Cooper’s request today,” Finn said. He stood at the front of the cart, four other Kanamits just behind him, sweat pouring down their foreheads and dirty aprons on as well. 

“It is our pleasure to serve you tonight, some of our very best work yet.” Finn pulled the tops off the trays one at a time as he introduced the meals. "Triple meat cheeseburgers, marinated and grilled to perfection steaks, crispy and seared pork chops, golden crusted and mouth watering meat pies, ribs with five different assorted rubs including one dry rub, a delicious five layer lasagna and two of human's favorites, extra large pizzas, varied toppies cooked in.” 

“Oh my goodness,” Alice said as she hurried to one of the seats. “You have absolutely outdone yourselves this time. Elizabeth dear, do make sure that you say thank you.”

“Thank you so much Chef Finn,” Elizabeth said, sitting down across from her mother. “It all looks so delicious I don’t know where to start.”

Finn licked his lips, thinking he’d have no problem deciding if his dinner were ready now.

“I think we might even have a hard time eating it all,” Harold said, laughing as he sat down.

Polly continued to stare at Mikael before she turned and headed to the table, cutting a part of the lasagna for herself to start with.

Finn, Mikael and Hope were all watching as the Cooper family ate their latest meal. It was the largest one yet, requested by Elizabeth Cooper herself. As the family was eating heartily the three couldn’t help but mumble their approval in their native tongue, with their universal translators turned off.

“Alice and Harold are really putting on great weight,” Finn commented pleased.

“Polly has been diligently putting pounds on as well,” Hope noticed.

“We might need you to assess Elizabeth, Finn,” Mikael suggested. “Just to make sure she’s progressing alright.”

“Of course,” Finn nodded and walked to the family. “We’re going to do a quick health assessment,” Finn announced, flipping his translator back on. “This is specifically for the younger Coopers, as space may be harder on their bodies.”

“Oh of course,” Alice pushed Polly up.

“I’m going mom,” Polly grumbled, walking towards Finn with Elizabeth close behind.

Finn turned his universal translator off. He was giddy with excitement but had to remember protocol. After all, it would be terrible if the Cooper family found out about their plans now, although, there wasn’t too much they could really do about it.

He reached out, pinching Polly’s arm.

“Polly Cooper is finally ready. She’s a fattened pig and she’s ready to be baked in the oven.” Finn licked his lips, trying to keep his saliva from pooling up in a telling way. “Her parents are fattened up too,” Finn grinned at Mikael and Hope. 

Finn moved from Polly to Elizabeth and pinched her left arm as well. “Elizabeth is looking positively scrumptious as well. Her meat is ready to be cooked too.”

Hope and Mikael grinned widely as Finn gave his report.

Elizabeth looked up at him, a smile on her face.

“I told you my family and I would fatten up with more food.”

Finn reached up to turn his universal translator back on.

“Indeed you did Elizabeth Cooper,” he said, aiming for a tone that conveyed pride instead of hunger. 

“Well no duh,” Polly said, rolling her eyes at her sister. “All they’ve done since we got here was feed us.”

“The food is so good too,” Elizabeth smiled. “We’ll get to keep eating it right?”

“Of course you will Elizabeth Cooper,” Finn agreed.

But Elizabeth and the rest of the Coopers had no idea what the Kanamit were really up to, getting Human Family Cooper ready to be eaten, rather than ready to have an even larger meal on some foreign planet. There was no large celebration waiting for the Cooper Family, the last meal was on it’s way, and the Coopers would be the main dish.

Later that night Elizabeth felt guilty, she was walking around the ship again. She hadn’t mentioned her nightly walks to anyone, she was careful to stay out of anywhere that might be intrusive, and didn’t bother going into any rooms, especially not places like the kitchen or Crew bedrooms. But food didn’t always settle too well if she went straight to bed, but she always felt better after a walk.

Elizabeth heard a voice from the kitchen. She smiled. The Kanamit were so nice, even up at these late hours cooking for them. She should head back towards her cabin before she caused any problems on accident.

As she hurried away from the kitchen and back to her room the Kanamit were talking in their native tongue.

“To Serve Man, it is the world’s best cookbook they say,” Finn laughed.

His Sou chefs laughed with him.

“It should be soon,” Finn said, his stomach growling in anticipation. “Very soon we should be ready to cook them.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” a fellow Kanamit said.

“As am I. Now, we just need to find the perfect ingredient to season them with. Something to give them, the perfect flavor.”

Of course, Elizabeth knew none of this, understanding nothing, instead she crawled under her blankets and snuggled in.

“They’re all asleep now,” Hope said. She looked at her husband and Finn. "We’ve been feeding them for three weeks straight. They’re all more than heavy enough. I’m hungry,” she flashed her teeth.

“Calm down my darling,” Mikael took her hand. "We’re all hungry. We’ve all been looking forward to this meal for quite awhile now. I’m not denying you that we should eat them, all I did was ask Finn if it’s time. Why don’t you let him answer?”

Hope turned her eyes towards Finn.

“I think it would be the perfect time to eat the Coopers,” Finn grinned, glad he could give his friends the answer they all wanted. "Based on the average human body, they won’t get much larger than they are now, not without far too much time and resources dumped into them.”

“So we can eat them?” Hope clarified.

“Indeed we can my friend. I already have a plan for how to prepare them too,” Finn sighed in blissful joy. "I’ll have the two teenagers dressed up as turkey for us. And the two adults we’ll roast as pigs.”

Hope licked her lips. "It sounds delightful Finn. I can’t wait for you to get your hands on them.

When do we make our move?”

“I’m going to go talk to the maids now. It’s time the Coopers are brought in for their meal prep.”

Hope smiled. "Come Mikael, we’ll go prepare the Meat Preparation Table then.”

The couple left and Finn walked over to his favorite oven, turning the 20 foot tall monstrosity on. 

“I can’t wait to have everything inside of you,” he patted the front of the oven and walked to the fridge to begin preparing the other ingredients and the trays the humans would go into.

The maids arrived in the Cooper’s rooms silently. They walked towards Harold first, injecting a tasteless sedative and carrying him from the room. They went to one of the disinfecting zones. They stripped his clothes off and tossed them into the incinerator, and then they put him through a wash cycle, which removed all dirt and hair.


	2. Episode 2

While he was being prepared for the kitchen they went back for Alice, then Polly and finally Elizabeth. Each Cooper family member was sedated, undressed and disinfected. Their large size and pudginess really did make them a lot more delectable, looking almost as if they were made to be enjoyed, and made to be eaten. Each one of them had been fattened to perfection, sizened up to a size where they could be enjoyed, with the meat and bones and all.

Just the sight of the Cooper Family members laid out like that, sedated and naked, sent shivers of hunger down the spines of the maids, but they knew this was not for them. This was for the Kanamit royal family, this was for the people that hired them. The Cooper Family was a big, big attraction in tonight’s feast, such a big attraction that everyone was looking forward to it, even the Head Chef.

He was, infact, looking forward to cook this family, as it had such potential on the table, so many styles to be used for their preparation, he couldn’t wait for the challenge.

“Girls.” The oldest and the most experienced of the Maids snapped them all out of their hunger induced stupor. “We cannot be distracted by them. Yes, they are very delicious looking, and yes, the Kanamit are going to feast on them, but if we don’t get them to the chef, then we’re not going to be able to do anything. Let’s get to it!”

Then one by one the maids delivered them onto Meat prep tables in the kitchen for Finn. Each of the Cooper Family members was heavy, and required at least 2 maids for help, and each one of them was really difficult to carry, but that is what made it all the better. Their smell alone would send a Kanamit into a feeding frenzy, and that is what Finn wanted.

The Kanamit Chef grabbed at Polly's stomach, the pudginess soft in his hands as the Human Girl ignored him, Polly and her Family were sleeping. The sheer size of the stomach started to send so many different ideas into his head that she could seriously be used for several different types of preparations.”

“Excellent job my friends,” he nodded to them. “Thank you so much for all of your help. I know that we’ll all enjoy the reward from the hard work we’ve put in so far.” The maids all fussed over him in excitement as Finn got to work. He was the Head Chef, and he had a big job to do, such a big job that everything depended on it.

The Kanamit were going to feast tonight, and he was the one that would have to prepare them. Finally, a recipe struck into his mind, not something he had prepared before but that was what his job entailed. Being a Chef and properly cooking their guests.

Polly and Elizabeth asleep was laid flat on a platter and with Humans Girls Stomach are cut opened for Stuffing. Kanamit Chefs could see stuffing coming in Human Turkey Stomachs, the red, absolutely fat filled stomachs. There was something special about them, something too special about the vein filled, the absolutely amazing stomachs. The thought of spices coating the stomach wall and then being cooked alongside really made him salivate. Human Turkeys were one of the favourite things that the Kanamit could have, and one of the most delicious as well.

Chef stuffed both Human Turkeys’s Stomachs, not only with other parts of the cut open skin of Polly and Elizabeth, but also a marinated mix of fruits and vegetables tossed in their blood. The stomach was nice and bloated, even more so than what it already was, and inside of the flabby, fatty skin, it would cook perfectly.

There were also four large roasting pans each in front of an oven. Asleep Humans as Pig Roast stomach first on Pan. Mikael then hand each of the Chefs a stick of butter, acquired from the Storage.

“Rub this all over them. It’ll keep the meat from burning,” Mikael said to Chefs. The Chefs nodded, getting started on buttering up the entire Cooper Family. “We’ve got a feast to prepare, people, and these 4 are our top of the line attractions! Come on! No time to waste!”

He was an expert at this by now. Having over 200 grand feasts with Hope and Mikael and their crew. He had never disappointed before, and he wouldn’t start disappointing now.

It didn’t take him too long to have preparations done. Stuffing the Human Turkeys, rubbing them all with butter, preparing desert and other condiments from the parts that they couldn’t use with the roast really took time, but the excitement running through each of the chefs really charged them up. Mikael was especially proud of the Pickled eyeballs, each of he Kanamit loved the Eyeballs being pickled before roasted, and especially if they had to pop it out of the skull. Finally, they were ready to start roasting and cooking.

He and another chef carried Harold into the oven first. His pig dressed body was moved towards the far left of the oven, where the heat was going to be much hotter. Then again, Harold was the largest of the entire lot, and he would need a lot of heat to cook up. Alice went in next, going to the far right, with the way she was stuffed and roasted, she could easily be undercooked if she didn’t get the right amount of heat.

Finally, Polly Cooper was placed in the middle. Elizabeth Cooper was still light enough that Finn could transport her on his own.

“Good job!” Finn said. “These 4 are going to be our star shows for the night, our absolute star shows, and we have to show them off in ways that our masters will only want more and more. Come on, we’ve got other stuff to do!!”

“Oh Cooper Family, if only you’d been a bit brighter,” Finn licked his lips as he closed the oven on them, turning the heat up to cook them to perfection. He had specifically lined them up, in such a way, in such a perfect way that they couldn’t even understand what was happening. It was horrifying, terrifying, and utterly heart breaking as to what was going to happen to them, at least for those that knew them. But were they sad about it? Oh no, the Kanamit were absolutely happy about it. The Cooper Family was so foolish to fall into the trap, they deserved to be eaten like this. They absolutely deserved it.

And they had been lined up as such so that they would be able to see each other while they were cooked in the oven. Kanamit reduced the heat of the oven so that the humans would cook properly and slowly. The Kanamit Couple and the Chef watched them, saliva dribbling down from their lips and their minds only focused on the feast that they were about to have. The complete and utter feast. It was going to be glorious, that is all the chef, the maids, and the Kanamit couple thought.

Soon, the heat filled their bodies, waking them up from their pill induced sleep. It wasn’t exactly simple, it was gradual. It was very gradual, and it was very, very discomforting. Surprisingly not painful yet, but still to the point where the heat struck on their skin in ways and means that they couldn’t focus on anything else but the heat. The sheer, utter heat that was slowly pooling from within their bodies, and right into their insides was just too much to ignore. Slowly, they realised what was happening, and where they were.

And all the Cooper Family struggled to crawl out of the oven but the door was closed and the heat was making them dizzy. It was making them see things, things that they knew were not possible. It was an impossibility. An utter and complete impossibility to think what was happening. They were inside an oven, with all types of things inside of them. They were being cooked alive in the oven, and all of them could see the serious, severe hallucinations that the heat was giving them. They needed to get out of there, as soon as possible, or they were going to die. And they didn’t even know about the fact they had been captured, caught, butchered and stuffed full of things to be feasted upon.

“Oh my god, what do we do?” Harold Cooper exclaimed, trying to crawl forward. He was inside of Pig’s skin, completely bound and that also so tightly he could do nothing but move slightly. Elizabeth and Polly screamed beside him, or rather below him.

They were absolutely mad and unable to do a thing. Polly especially, as from where he was he could see some sort of stiches upon her stomach. The heat was increasing, and that also rapidly.

"I wish we had listened to our subconscious when it tried to warn us," Dinah said, exclaiming and wriggling around, trying to do something to get out of the situation that she had ended up in. It was very difficult to even think about doing anything other than trying to escape, because it was getting so hot that they couldn’t even move. Everything hurt. Everything felt as if it was on fire.

From deep within their hearts, they could feel it. The heat, the pain, the flames that were licking their insides, it was brutally hot. And what was funny was they were being cooked slowly. All of them knew how cooking and roasting worked, and roasting took a long time. A very long time. They also knew that the human body could not survive heat beyond a certain point. And that point was coming up so fast, it was like a speeding bullet, just about to hit your head. They could see it, already fired from a sniper rifle, from far, far away.

“Urghhh, my arm hurts,” Polly groaned, her eyes watering as her hands felt as if they were on fire. Through her bones, pure bolts of heat and sheer pain rose up all the way till the bottom of her head, so hot and so disgustingly painful she could do nothing but cry for it. Yes, her mother was right, she should have listened to her subconscious. She should not have done what she did, and she would have lived. She should not have enjoyed the company as much, and she would not be in an oven, being cooked alive.

To be eaten. The Kanamit aliens were eating her. They had fattened her up, the maids had fattened them up to the point of which they could hardly move and think about anything other than the food. She should have thought more, she should have actually thought smarter than that, and she should have been better than what she had been, and right now she wouldn’t be what she was.

“My hair seems to be melting; it’s too close to the heat!” Elizabeth screeched, the heat of the oven burning her from the inside. Her hair really felt as if they were on fire, literal fire. It was so hot, and so utterly powerful that she could hardly take a deep breath. Infact, she hadn’t taken a deep breath ever since the oven had switched on.

The scorching feeling only rose with every single second, every single breath she took. It was getting harder to breathe, as her lungs felt as if they were on fire. She wanted to cry, to scream and to rage, to utterly break everything and jump out, and run far, far away into the snow. But she couldn’t. She didn’t have the energy to do so. All her mind could think of was oh my god, I’m being cooked, and ok, this is the end of it all. I’m going to die, and it is all my fault. Which it was. It was her job to be smart, because clearly the rest of her family wasn’t, and yet, now, she was the one that felt as if she was dumb.

Kanamit Chef Finn looked at the meats and nodded. They were being cooked, they were being absolutely roasted inside of the oven, and that is what he wanted. The roast had to go deep inside of the human body, just so they could be cooked to perfection. Life, as they knew it, ended after 70 Degrees Centegrate. There was a reason one couldn’t live inside of the Atcama desert. And yet, here they were, being cooked alive, and that also slowly. “Say your goodbyes now, because next time you come out of the oven you’ll be golden brown and ready to carve.”

Polly cried. She tried her best to scream out, to screech at the top of her lungs, to do something to get some help to her, she had to do something. She needed someone’s help, and she needed t scream so loudly that she did so, at the top of their lungs. "Somebody get us out of here, please,"

Elizabeth and Polly both screamed, both of them so hard and harshly that everyone’s ears rattled. It was needed someone had to hear their plea, their cry. They needed to help them out, for they deserved a chance to live. However, just thinking about that made her feel strange, and slowly, her and her sister’s screams stopped.

Harold and Alice banged their hands on the oven door but it was too hot so it seared their skin.

The heat of the side of the oven burnt through their outer layers, and seared the inner layers of their skin to the point that it simply cooked up, and started to feel numb. Something that only happened once the skin was thoroughly cooked and the very nerves inside of their skin were ruined. Infact, they suddenly realised they couldn’t feel their hands entirely.

“AHHHHH!!!” Alice screamed in utter and complete agony, unable to comprehend what to do in her situation.

“We need to find a way to get out of here,” Polly and Elizabeth both cried, desperation coating their voice, and utterly horrifying. Polly, especially, couldn’t comprehend what to do. The dark oven, heated by the bright red light of the coils that were above her was going to haunt her nightmares, except she would be dead so they would not even have nightmares.

“I don’t think there is a way out of this,” Alice said, crying, tears sizzling through her face due to the heat, and causing her more pain.

“Oh my god, Horror Movies about Aliens eating Humans was right.” Elizabeth mumbled, delirious and dizzy, as she realised what she was thinking. “They’re going to eat us, they’re really going to eat us! We’ll be served up as Roasted Turkey like on Christmas!!”

“I wish we listened to our subconscious,” Polly mumbled out, the heat slowly getting to her brain as well. Harold nodded, agreeing with the sentiment.

“M Me too” Harold groaned. He heard the door open, and looked down to see a Kanamit Chef push something inside the oven. A Therometer.

The Kanamit Chef pushed the thermometer into Elizabeth ass, right up there. Elizabeth screamed in agony as the suddenly cold metallic bit of the thermometer contrasted with her hot skin. Mainly, this was to tell the other chefs “We know when Elizabeth will be done!”

"I was cooking, I am being cooked, I will be the dinner for the Kanamit Couple and their staff” Elizabeth murmured, the heat and their overstuffed bodies finally getting to their brains. Then Oven was getting Hotter, and hotter, and hotter. A wave of heat was wrapping around myself and my Family with each, and Elizabeth was sure within the next 30 minutes, they would be done and ready, completely ready to be eaten, just like the Turkeys and Pig Roasts when on Christmas Dinner. Yes, that is what they were going to be. "The heat and cooking smell is intoxicating and Myself with my Family feel it again It’s so good the smell of the spices”

"Strangely, We are comfortable while Baked in Oven.” The entire Cooper family said, their almost cooked brains accepting their situation finally.

"I could smell BBQ Sauce as it dripping into Our Cooking Pan inside the oven....it’s sizzling my skin up, perfectly marinating it to be enjoyed!!” Polly cried out, her voice hysteric and demented.

"Fire heat reach up and hit our belly." Alice mumbled. She and her daughters, all of them would mumble every given minute, unable to comprehend what else to do. They were seriously being cooked, and their brains couldn’t even comprehend what to do other than submit to the finality that awaited them.

"I could hear the sauce and Meat sizzling and see it bubbling on our Family meat." Alice, and both her daughters said at the same time. It was the final thing that they could say.

The heat had gotten to the point that it had drained the final of their energy, and had already penetrated through the top of their skin. She could hardly breathe, hardly concentrate on anything, hardly even see. Her eyes were literally pickled, while they were attached into her eyeballs. How had the Kanamit managed that, she would never know. A delicacy for them, perhaps?

What she did know was, A, Hope and Mikael were watching them being cooked with the rest of their staff, and combined with the heat, it was sending pools of unease and resigned acceptance right within her stomach. She could hardly focus on anything, because the nausea was seriously getting to her. She did not know what to do. She did not know how to get out of this spot.

And then she realised that, perhaps, there was nothing that she could do to get out of this situation. She was food, after-all, and all food was worth was being eaten.

“I smell Delicious!!” Polly cried out in utter and absolute pleasure. Her brain was completely fried up, completely gone. She had no other thing to do and accept the sad, horrifying state that she had ended up in, and wait for what is to come. Other than that, she could do nothing, absolutely nothing at all.

Once, she may have thought that she was worth something, that she could do something. But the minute she had fallen for the Kanamit trap, she knew that her life was forfeit. She was forfeit. All she existed for after that was to be eaten, to be food to the Kanamit like she deserved to be. There was absolutely no other reason for her existence now.

She was thoroughly charred, cooked to perfection. Her skin had been goldened and browned, her motor functions having been reduced to nothing through the agonisingly powerful bursts of heat that had cooked her from the inside out. Smells were slowly emitting from her cooked body that would make anyone but a cannibal or a Kanamit drool from the sheer smell of it. There was no doubt about it, she was ready to be eaten.

No, that was an understatement.

She was ready to be feasted upon. Thoroughly enjoyed, with knives and forks dug deep into her skin, massive forkfuls of flesh and meat, succulent and oozing with the juice dribbling down the Kanamit’s lips as it enjoyed her. That was what she deserved to be. Polly did not know what human meat tasted like, but she knew that, with the smell her fizzled out brain was identifying, she smelt positively delicious.

“I Taste Delicious!” The only reason Elizabeth could understand that was she could taste a bit of her own juices as to where she was laid down. Her entire body had been on fire, and it had been so hot that she could no longer feel anything. She had also been cooked to perfection, with any and all pains that she could feel completely vanished. There was no other way to say it, none, other than the fact she perhaps should have been beheaded and her oesophagus also stuffed with whatever the Kanamit had stuffed inside of her stomach, and her belly. She could be enjoyed more thoroughly like that, in ways and means that she didn’t think she could be enjoyed.

A roast turkey, that is what she was reminded off as she tasted the juices dribbling off her charred, cooked face. A perfectly juiced turkey. It was as if she was being prepared to be feasted upon on Christmas Night, with all the perfect condiments and every other side-dish that would go alongside with her. She knew it, she just knew it, she would be the best dinner that anyone could ever hope to have. She was fat, and perfect. She was completely perfect, ready to be eaten.

She could practically feel it, the explosion of flavour and utter ecstasy the Kanamit would when they ate even a single bite of her fat, perfectly cooked and roasted meat. It would be glorious, shaking them to their very souls. Their toes would curl, and she was sure they wouldn’t be able to focus on anything other than the sheer, utter taste and sensation her flesh would give. And she couldn’t wait for it. There was nothing else to do other than accept what was to come, and now that she had been thoroughly cooked to perfection?

She couldn’t wait for it.

Hope, the Kanamit female, gulped, down the saliva that was forming inside of her mouth as she looked at what was in front of her. She could smell them, taste them without taking a single bite, feel the explosion of flavour they would bring the minute she tasted them in her mouth. She could feel it, the fulfilling feeling of a full stomach, and the way she would enjoy them. “You smell delicious”

And it wasn’t just one of them. She was sure it was all of them. All of the Cooper Family smelt delicious. And without a doubt, if they smelt delicious, then they tasted delicious too. After-all, the chefs had cooked them perfectly, in ways and means, using recipes that they would enjoy thoroughly. And here they were, the fattened and perfectly prepared by the best of their chefs. Mikael and Finn had realy done a good job, with the butter making sure the skin wouldn’t be burnt, they were smelling so good, she almost broke into the oven to have a simple bit, a small taste of what she was going to feast upon. But she held herself, instead just gulping the saliva down again. “You will taste delicious....”

“Yes, we smell delicious....” Polly droned out again, completely compromised now. Completely invalid, down to the core. She couldn’t do anything but wait for her fate to be dealt to her. It was as if she was some sort of a convict, and she was waiting for the execution date to be announced. Or a woman that was marching to the gallows, about to be executed. Yes, that is what she was.

“Yes, we taste delicious” Elizabeth, in a similar state as her sister, whispered out, her eyes blank. She couldn’t see anything, not anymore. A crust of butter was formed around her eyes, and they were frozen locked, burnt till the depths of her retinas. Her hands and legs wouldn’t move, completely cooked as well. Her skin was golden brown, like the most glorious of all the tans, only a bit more deeper than a simple tan. Her insides were burning still, in the festering heat that seemed to be locked within her body and her stomach.

Her breaths were laboured, barely there, and Elizabeth was sure she was breathing only because her brain hadn’t caught up to the fact that she was dead. Was she dead? No, she wasn’t. But was she not dead? What was she? She didn’t know anything, anything that was happening. She couldn’t think about it, comprehend it. And perhaps that was the beauty of it.

The Kanamit couple couldn’t help but lick their lips as the humans slowly became roasted to perfection. The staff, too, licked their lips, and so did the chefs. They were perfect, all of them fattened and now roasting in ways that the best of the Chefs that had cooked them. They couldn’t wait, couldn’t control themselves. Their perfect food was just ready in front of them, ready to be eaten, ready to be enjoyed. It was parted from them through a simple glass, and yet, they couldn’t do anything but wait for it to be cooked.

Good things came to those that waited, after all. She didn’t know how long she could hold it though. She needed to check something either way, it had been a while since they were being cooked, and she needed to know just how far along they were.

Hope, the Kanamit, picked up a big fork, a massive one, and poked Elizabeth into the thigh. The charred skin gave utterly no resistance. It simply went it, and Hope kept on pressing it in, deeper and deeper and deeper. It was so utterly deep, it was so utterly insanely deep that it was rather surprising that Elizabeth didn’t feel any pain. In fact, it was so deep now that Hope was sure that she was touching the bone by now, and yet Elizabeth didn’t feel it, at all. The truth was Elizabeth did feel something.

Something was digging into her thigh, and it was not painful at all. It strangely felt good, and in a strange way, almost as if it belonged there. As if it was meant to be there. For some strange reason, she felt as if it shouldn’t have stopped, and in fact continued going deeper and deeper into her skin. In ways and means that she couldn’t understand, her brain sent her signals, signals that she once may have treated with horror, but now she couldn’t help but feel excited for it. It was a sign that she was ready for something, something inevitable, but she didn’t know what that was.

“Hmm....” A Female Kanamit Chef frowned, rubbing her chin. She reached out with her hand and right upon one of Elizabeth’s round and perfectly cooked breasts. Infact, if it wasn’t for the small partition between the nipple and the skin, she would think she was completely made of the crust that seemed to coat her. The breast was still firm, but juicy under her hand, and not in the pleasurable sort of the way but in the perfectly cooked sort of the way. She looked around, and spotted what she wanted.

A 30 inched rod. It was a thermometer rod that she needed to insert in both of Elizabeth’s round, juicy tits, to see if she was ready to be eaten or not. She didn’t even wait. One of the rods went into her right tit, while the other in her left. Elizabeth once again felt it, but her neurons were fried. She couldn’t feel pain at all. All she could feel was a sense of readiness, something akin to death, but still not dead. No, she was still alive, but she didn’t know why. “115 Degrees yes, she is almost done. She is absolutely and almost done.”

Hope, on the other hand, did the same with Polly. Once she was sure about what she was looking for, she cut up a large portion of Polly’s thigh, something which the girl didn’t even feel. It was good, Hope thought. She didn’t want her food to be bothered by pain when it was about to be eaten and feasted upon. It would only create a hassle that they did not like during feasts and feeding.

She dug a knife deep into the thigh, and cut out a large, massive piece of the cooked meat. Almost taking a bite out of it, she decided to do a last ‘mercy’ upon Polly, and instead put it right inside of her mouth. Polly gave an almost delectable, loud moan, her suspicions about her being perfectly cooked proven correct now. “Oh wow, so delicious!”

Her voice was muffled, unable to move her jaw to actually bite on her own skin. She should have been disgusted by this, but she wasn’t. She was strangely accepting it as normally as she could, and she couldn’t help but simply feel the taste in her mouth. “I’m so delicious! I’m so perfect! It’s a complete situation called Thigh Kabobed!!”

**Elizabeth’s Narration to Readers**

The entire problem with this entire situation was not the fact that Elizabeth was suspicious about the Kanamit couple. It was not the fact that she knew that something was wrong with the Kanamit. It wasn’t the fact that she had a feeling they were fattening them up only to eat them.

It was the fact that she refused to act on it. Her suspicions had been proven correct. The Kanamit couple had actually done nothing else than fatten them up, and in ways and means that the humans could never even think of being considered evil. It was a perfect method of making them accept their fate, and right when they were absolutely fattened, and perfect, did the Kanamit strike.

Had Elizabeth been a bit more proactive in her investigation, and had she gone into the kitchens where the chefs prepared the food, she would have known what the Kanamit were doing. Had she gone into the bedroom of the couple she would have known what they were doing.

“I had the suspicions” Elizabeth, now completely cooked, looked at something far away from her, right at you. “I knew that they wanted to eat us, but I let them fatten me. I didn’t investigate it, I didn’t do anything to find out more. I didn’t go into the Captain’s office, I didn’t see what I needed to see.”

She grinned, her eyes completely blank. “And all I am now is an example of someone who is considered to be too dumb to live.”


	3. Episode 3

One of the best things, according to Mickeal, about eating humans was the sheer taste that the burnt human skin had.  
No, sorry, not burnt human skin but rather roasted human skin. It was so crunchy and so fatty that it simply made every single bite worth it. Each bite was filled with so much fat and so much lard and so much taste that it got difficult to focus on the food and not on the sheer pleasure that would travel through his spine at the taste of the humans.  
The Cooper family were especially more fun to eat, because of how well they had been manipulated and played with. It was obviously about as simple as playing a memory. The Cooper family had been so easily lead into their home is Spaceship, and then fed foods that had fattened them up so well that it was ridiculous.

All 4 of them were ridiculous dumb. Elizabeth and Polly Cooper tasted the best with the blood- wine that the Chefs had distilled for them some time ago, while Harold and Alice were the best main-dishes one could ask for. Alice, especially, had been fattened up to perfection, and then cooked in a technique that simply showed the skills of the chefs, and how good they could be. None of them had expected it to be any different from what it was, and none of them wanted it to be any different. It was simply an amazing cooking technique, and the Kanamit family liked it very much.  
“Hmmn! Alice tastes so good!” Hope, the Kanamit Alien lady, squealed in delight, juices from Alice’s fatty, cooked loins dribbling down her chin. 

She licked her lips, and once again gobbled down more pieces of humanloin like one would to a tenderloin steak. It tasted too good in Hope’s eyes, and really, anything other than the Cooper family would have been just adequate, but the amount of time spent behind the grooming behind these 4 simply took up their minds.  
“Yes, dear, she does.” Mikeal nodded, biting into one of Harold’s legs. “Harold too. Good work, Finn. You have done a good job.”  
“Only because of you, sir.” The Kanamit Chef Finn nodded, waiting to the side with his eyes fixated upon Polly’s roasted body. “If you do not mind, shall we also begin eating?”  
“Of course! Of course!” Mikeal said, nodding. “You are the ones that made it, of course you may all eat. Pick up plates and take your picks. The feast tonight is massive, and is made to be enjoyed by all of us!”  
“Yes sir.” Finn grinned delightedly, indicating his men to do the same. 

Their maids also did the same thing, all of them moving onto getting their feast and starting their dinner. They really wished to fill their stomachs with the Cooper Family, who they had spent so much time and patience about that it got ridiculous. Finn went straight onto Polly, and took a massive piece out of her breast. Getting a knowing look from Hope, he instantly started to feed up on it, and he shuddered in utter ecstasy at the taste.  
It was glorious, absolutely and utterly glorious. There was no other way to say it, except to admit the fact they had done good. Really good. They had seriously played a game with the cooper family and the game had worked really well. They had been easily lured right into their lairs, and they had been utterly and thoroughly played with. Absolutely played with like a game of ‘whack-a-mole.’  
“Oh yes, quite a wonderful idea to use butter.” Finn nodded, eagerly taking another bite. “The breast is thoroughly tender with just the right crispy-ness, and with the sauce that we made from their amniotic fluid....mmn...tastes best.”

“I love the stuffing.” Hope pointed out, blood and juices dribbling from her lips as she dug into a massively stuffed stomach with all manner of intestines, vegetables and other meat pieces inside of it. “Hmmn...the fingers taste so good! Especially with the bones removed from them! Do remember to keep the bones though, Cooper Family Stock is going to be absolutely glorious for future dishes.”  
“With the amount of bones we have extracted, we’ll have enough stock to last us for at least a whole month. It will taste wonderful with Roasted and Shredded Human Sandwiches. Made from fresh blood and flour, grown with human feces as fertilizer.” Finn said, and all the Kanamit in the room drooled at the though.

Fortunately there was enough food for them to soothe that sudden urge, and Hope did so by digging into Alice’s breasts, eating them right from the roasted body itself.  
Mikeal went for Harold’s brain, cutting his roasted head in half and scooping out the brains onto his plate, and mixing them with some salt and pepper and some cooked blood sauce off Elizabeth’s heart. He practically inhaled the Brain Spaghetti and Blood Sauce that was on his plate, and decided to go for more of it, because of the sheer amount of brain that they had with them.  
“Harold’s brain tastes the best.” 

Finally, Mikeal said, after tasting all 4 brains that were set out in front of them. “They absolutely rock. Don’t you think so dear?”  
“Indeed. Harold’s brain is much more devoloped than the rest. Sad we finished them off so fast. Now all we have is loins, thighs and breasts.” Hope pouted. Her entire body was thoroughly messed up, due to the juices that the cooked Cooper Family seemed to secrete upon being eaten. But she didn’t mind. Hope felt it would be a nice perfume for her, and would keep her sated for a long time. Especially with the sheer addictive aroma that the cooper family had.

“Hmm...Polly’s breasts seem to the be the best.”  
“I agree. We did an especially good job with seasoning them. Had I stuffed them with...let’s say....nah, I’ve got nothing. Alice’s breasts would taste good if I stuffed them with mashed Liver, I think Elizabeth’s Liver wasn’t as fatty, so that would work well.” Finn nodded, looking at the maids who too were feasting upon what they had taken. “What about you, girls? You find anything worth notice?”  
“Yes sir. We agree with all that you have said.” All of the maids who had helped mould the entire Cooper family like that chimed as one, and Finn smiled, taking a full steak from Elizabeth’s remaining thigh.

The food had disappeared so fast it was ridiculous, absolutely and utterly ridiculous as to how fast they had eaten it. Mainly, they felt the sheer taste of it, the absolute and utter taste of it that they would handle it. “Elizabeth’s thighs taste beautiful, don’t they?”  
“Beautiful is not what we’ll call a taste, dear.” Hope giggled, on a food high as she finished off her plate and got up. “I think I need to clean up. Do remember to clear the table, girls.”  
“Yes ma’am!” All the girls nodded, finishing the last of Polly’s meat, the right thigh and feet. Mikeal absolutely devoured all of Harold, only giving some pieces for all to taste, while Finn and his team got Polly, and the Maids got Elizabeth.

Sure, he had a taste of the prime pieces with his wife from all of them and gave enough for the others to taste, but in his eyes Harold tasted the best. There was something about eating the meat right of a head of the family’s cooked chest.  
The best part of it, however, undoubtedly was the rear of all 3 girls. It was so perfectly cooked and tender that they could keep on eating it and eating it. 4 Humans, so easily moulded and cooked to perfection, lasted them only for a single feast, but a feast that the Kanamit enjoyed. It was so absolutely amazing that they simply couldn’t wait to find another family like this, to mould and to eat.

The easily mouldable and greedy Cooper Family had become a feast for the Kanamit couple, a couple that had come to live in the neighborhood. They had no idea at all as to what the Kanamit really were, and to think that all of this started because of an idea, a need to find the truth regarding the age old question of ‘are we alone in the Galaxy’.

No one would know what happened to the Cooper family, because no one had any idea where they went after meeting the Kanamits. As such, no one would even comprehend that the Kanamit chefs Finn and his team had thoroughly prepared a feast with the main dishes being the Cooper Family in itself. And the Kanamit enjoyed the feast. They simply enjoyed it.

On the other hand, the dissapearence of the Cooper family didn’t go unnoticed. It was the Jones family that brought it to the eyes of the Riverdale Police department, and the Riverdale Police Department simply couldn’t let it go away. It was an important thing, not a small or a minor one. The Cooper Family was well known in Riverdale, and a family as big as this one just couldn’t disappear off just like that without no whispers. People were really worried about the Cooper Family, infact they were so worried that it was starting to get annoying to hear complaints after complaints regarding the lacklustre performance of the Police.

The Investigation lasted for a long time, at least in the eyes of the public. In truth, it had only been a month and a half, or less infact since the Cooper Family had gone missing. And the Police had no links, none as to what happened to them.  
The Kanamit Family were cleared of the suspicion immediately, not knowing that they were infact the culprits themselves. The police tried everything, and even hired FBI agents and several private investigators also were hired to find where the Cooper family was, but nor hair nor hide of them was found.

The Kanamit simply enjoyed the chaos that they had caused, all the while eagerly luring other families amongst their midst. They had enjoyed 4 other families after their utter feast that was the Cooper Family, and they were enjoying the attempts of the police trying to find the Cooper Family. Not even skeletons remained of them, and even more so, not even life remained of it. It got difficult, very, very difficult to comprehend what had happened eventually, and the case was dropped.  
The Cooper Family had been declared as missing, but with no answers to their fate. The true cause of it however rooted itself in history itself. 

**Flashback**  
About 20 years before the day when they went missing, when a group of over-eager scientists tried to do things that they shouldn’t have. It was something that life couldn’t just get on without, company. Everyone needed some form of company to be considered as normal, and that is what the NASA scientists working on a deep space-probe, containing a time-capsule within the proble had thought.  
They wanted to see if Humanity was alone in this massive, massive Galaxy. They wanted to know if there was anyone other than humans that existed in this gigantic Galaxy, and they needed to know what they could do to make in touch with anyone that was out there in outer space.  
Sadly for them, it had been the biggest and the last mistake humanity as a whole would make. To think it all started with just a simple idea from a simple man....

The idea that we were not alone in the universe had been going for quite a long time. And by quite a long time it meant ever since life in itself was a thing, really. W always would wonder was there someone in this Galaxy that could understand humans?

That could understand standing on top of humanity as a whole? That could stand being gods to literally everyone else? For a less-intelligent, primitive existence, let’s say like Dogs or Cats, a Car or a TV would simply be too much for them to handle. However, in truth, the result of it all was simple and obvious.  
Humans were the beings that stood on top of the Galaxy, on the top of all of the planet that was earth.

There was no one else who we could call as truly intelligent, all of them below what humanity was and the sheer, utter top of the Galaxy that humans stood upon. Yet he, John Arsion, believed something else. He believed that life did exist out in the Galaxy somewhere, and all that had to be done was for humans to find it. Humans had to find the life that existed in the Galaxy, and sadly no one was willing to even give him 2 minutes of his time, just because he believed in something most people thought was preposterous.  
“I am telling you sir, this is the best chance that we have to actually send something so monumental so deep into space!”

The man, John, exclaimed to his boss, the Director of NASA, Steve Miller. Both of them were arguing rather energetically over this issue, regarding both of their problems. Steve believed that what John was saying was simply impossible, while John complete believed in whatever he had just said. He knew that there were aliens out there.

He just knew it. And he knew that this was the best chance that he had, not in days or weeks, but his entire life. This was the first time in his career as a telecommunications expert that he was able to tell this to his boss, and all he needed was a little bit of space on the deep-space-Probe the Pioneer Prime, as they were calling it. Fitted with all the modern and the best of all the possible technology available to mankind as a whole, and about every single precaution a man could take, this was a chance that they wouldn’t get again.

And John needed, desperately, for his plan to be successful. It was something that he needed to get through right now because he wasn’t getting another chance to do this in the future. He just wasn’t.  
“And I am telling you, this is a waste of everyone’s time!” Steve exclaimed, rubbing his forehead. “For god’s sake, John, you’re the best Telecommunicationists we have, you’re so brilliant it gets difficult to wonder why you’re not in front of every technological advancement there is, you always predict the specifications of all that they’ll do before they’re released! Why are you so adamantly stubborn about this?! WHY?!”  
“Because it’s my belief, sir!” John slammed his hands on his boss’s table, his eyes intense and focused, shining in a determination that not many could match.

Steve lamented that such determination was wasted in finding alien Life, rather than solving the problem regarding the Radio delay between the moon and the planet, or perhaps something like finding a reason why there was a transmission relay error between 3 of their satellites. Knowing John, he wouldn’t be surprised if the other man had already done that. “And before you ask, I have finished looking over the Relay Loop between the Aspax Triplets. It’s a coding error, you’ll have to ask the coding team to look over it. I’ve already updated the drivers on the dish software.”  
“I....I....*Sigh* alright, fine.” Steve sat down, exasperated. “I give up.

Fine. We’ll put in a time-capsule containing some recordings and greetings from the various communities that live on the planet, some basic details about humans, and our planet, and outfit it into the DSP. You’ll be disappointed though, it’s not going to change anything. We’ve been searching for alien life all our existence. We’ve been looking at every possible strange radio transmissions and believing them to be that of aliens. We’ve been blaming every unexplainable events on aliens. We’ve been bloody blaming the pyramids on aliens as well, and yet we have no proof regarding the same! Why, on this god’s good planet, are you so fixated on Aliens?”  
“Because I refuse to believe humanity is alone in the Galaxy.

I refuse to believe that humans are alone in this Galaxy. We are not alone, we are, infact, living with them hiding in plain sight. In literal plain sight! And when we find them, when we get them, you’ll be the one that will be eating your words, mark my words Boss. You’ll be eating your own words.” John declared, almost manically at that.  
He didn’t understand why people thought everything that humans did was of their own doing. Ancient humans couldn’t possibly have built a pyramid like that to the point, to the mark, without a single piece of error, without shattering it. There was no machine nor science in the Galaxy that could have made blocks so symmetrical with the other and so perfectly balance, and blocks that actually met, size for size, length for length, breath for breath and height for height with the other.

No machine could achieve that, even today. And most of all no machine could actually make a Pyramid of Giza today, without wasting ample time and energy on it.  
No, humans couldn’t have built the pyramids. At least not alone, and not in that age. There had to be extra-terrestrial help, there just had to be some form of extra-terrestrial help involved, or otherwise he’d cut his hair off and live as a celibate monk his entire damn life.  
“Alright, calm down. You’re like one of those SETI (Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence) guys debating with xenophobiacs on a late-night science show.” Steve raised his hand, and raised his eyebrow. “And trust me, I’ll hold onto you for that words.

If this goes for waste, which it is going to go for waste, you’ll be getting a complete haircut, with the eyebrows and the beard, and you won’t run away from it.”  
“Sir, I promise you, I will let you do it in front of the whole of NASA if this doesn’t give us a response that was needed.” John declared, pointing at a Camera that was recording everything that is going on in the room. “And I am willing to put this on record. Today is the 8th of October, 1995. If by the time you and I both retire from NASA, hopefully not for another 40 to 50 years, we don’t get an extra- terrestrial response, then you can force me to sit upon a stood, and shave all my hair off that is on my head, let it be beard, eyebrows, hair on the head or whatever else you can see and spot.”  
“Very well then.” Steve nodded. “If nothing else, your determination and belief is to be lauded.

But don’t think I’ll allow you to keep on doing this again and again, alright? This is only once, and never again.”  
“I completely understand sir.” John nodded, straightening up. He had absolute belief that there wouldn’t be a second time. One single message, a single capsule for Aliens to find and understand was all that was needed. 

And it was said in such a way that they would understand it. In Morse-Code, in written format, in spoken format, in signed format, in various other formats of the Galaxy. There were so many different things that he had wished to put on the Disk that he planned on sending alongside the probe that it was ridiculous. “And to be honest, the entire reason for a Deep-Space probe is to discover if there are any planets that can sustain life other than Earth, and if life already exists on them or not.”  
“.....Well it’s more of the former, rather than the latter. And for our own curiosity.” Steve shook his head and slumped on the desk in front of him.

“Damn it, John, don’t be so obsessed with Alien life, and instead start finding solutions to problems you know that we can find. You know that we have problems with transmission relays. You know we have a communications blackout whenever the moon goes on the other side of the planet. You know there’s a delay of at least 3 to 5 seconds between ISS and us, and we need to solve this, we have to solve and sort out this entire mess that we have on our hands rather than finding Alien life. Get onto that instead, and you won’t regret it as much as you will tomorrow when all your search and obsession will go for waste.”  
John Arsion scoffed at his boss and walked off, not knowing that he should have actually listened to the man rather than ignored him. Humanity wouldn’t have come to regret it. At all.

Deep Space Probe Pioneer Prime was launched on the 9th of December, 1995, with a single platinum disc on it containing a lot of greetings, details about the planet, and several other things that wee prepared by the various other scientists working in NASA who were with John on the idea of there being Alien life out in the Galaxy somewhere.  
Life was there, they just had to find it, and all of SETI, as well as John was confident the Pioneer Prime was the one that would be doing the finding. It was the most prestigious and ambitious project that the NASA had worked upon. It was costly, very costly, and had a lot of devices built into the probe alone, made to last a lot more than either of the earlier Pioneers sent before, or would be sent after, and even the New Horizons Probe that was being taken into account to be launched almost a decade later.

Even the Voyagers paled in comparison to the sheer technology attached to Pioneer Prime.  
And that is why everyone who believed in Extra-Terrestrial life had so much hope based up on it. It was the dream for everyone involved, literally everyone involved to find a way to come in touch with the Aliens that they were sure lived outside of the Solar System. Sure, every other planet in the Solar System was xplored and everyone in the Galaxy knew that the plants in our solar system were inhabitable.

Mars was the best prospect, and for all words and purposes it was a giant red hot rock. There was no physical proof of water, or of life on Mars, and Venus was simply no due to the amount of lava and ammonia on the planet. It wasn’t anything that they wanted to get into.  
And therefore, they would have to look outside of the solar system, a completely uncharted territory that they had no ideas about. How could there not be Alien life outside of the Solar System? There had to be life outside of it, there just had to be, there was no way humanity was all alone in the Galaxy. Absolutely none.  
‘I’ll show him.’ John thought, looking at the big screen which showed the Pioneer Prime detaching from the main rocket, and slowly floating into outer space.

He furiously typed onto the keyboard in front of him, making sure all communicational links were properly connected and stabilised, and there was no other problem like there had been 2 months ago. He had a lot of positive thoughts about this mission, and there was no way they could turn out to be bad.  
Little did he know what truly would happen almost 25 years into the future? About the horror that the Planet Earth was about to face?  
The probe, Pioneer Prime, floated all the way to the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, using the extremely cutting edge technology that it was outfitted with, and several other techniques used to amplify it’s speed. By the time the rest of it’s kin had even crossed the Solar System, it was already all the way into the orbits and pathways of several different planets and stars. It was going so fast, everyone in NASA was surprised by the speed of it, and several others were excited as well.  
It was going faster than anything the technicians and engineers that had created the Space Probe had dreamt of.

That simply meant one single, simple thing. It meant humanity was not the one to control this aircraft. It was completely out of NASA’s hands, completely and utterly out of their hands as to how fast it was going, and if normal ideas were to be applied, a radio signal between the Probe and Earth would take years to reach back. By that it simply meant that the probe should be far, far closer to the planet then where it was now. None of the signals that were being transmitted were real-time.  
None of them.  
And so that meant that there was something external involved, something absolutely without a doubt beyond what humanity had ever seen. Pioneer prime did not have the technology to be able to transmit data back at such a fast pace, because John Arsion, the telecommunications executive himself had designed the Drivers of the Communicator dishes on the probe.

And he knew, without a doubt, that the probe was not capable of transmitting such data in such a short amount of time. There had to be something else involved here. He was all ready to celebrate about his belief being proven right. After-all, if it was not humanity that had created something like that, who else but Aliens could do the same?  
And then all their hopes and dreams just came crashing down upon the ground when suddenly out of absolutely nowhere Pioneer Prime went dark. It was almost as if it was a nightmare, a bad dream. Some type of a horrendous nightmare that was being played.

Some type of horrendous nightmare, because there was no way, at all that the Pioneer Prime could go dark. Just like that.  
“Did the battery fail?” Steve, long having completed his term as the NASA Director and now back as a Consultant in the Computation department again, albeit a high-levelled one, asked the new Director Alward, who was flabbergasted at the sudden blackout of the probe. “John, what’s happening?!”  
“I don’t know...” John said faintly, furiously typing on the computer panel in front of him, inputting codes after codes and applying several bug fixtures to try and come close to find out what had happened to it. “It....it shouldn’t have done this.

There were no bugs, no errors, no unstable messages, no out of SOP divergences. There was no indication of a blackout like this! Do we do we what is the location data that we have of Pioneer Prime?”  
“We have nothing.” The Head of the Astro-Geographical Mapping Department murmured out. “It went out so fast...we were mapping data from 8 days ago, trying to make sense of the Galaxy and the outer rim of the Milky Way when out of the blue, out of nowhere...it just...just...”  
“It just blew up? Destroyed itself?

Just went out of the range?!” Alward exclaimed, his eyes wild. “The 3 of you have been on the project since the start, hell you designed the key components of it’s operational support systems and it’s communications systems! Give me an answer as to why it just went out?!”  
“The only reason for a Communications Blackout, due to radar malfunction, is if it came too close to a high temperature object and the radar melted off.” John said finally, inputting another piece of code, and nodding. “Yeah, it’s communication Dishes have been totalled. I’m getting a ‘Status-Active’ symbol on the Driver of the Probe, only no answer as to where it is, why has it gone dark, what caused it to go dark and the entire reasoning behind it going dark.”  
“So it’s alive?” Alward demanded, moving over to John’s console. “Where’s the indication? Show me!!”  
“See?” John pointed out the input response he just received. It read ‘Positive’. “I’m getting a positive signal when I access the main Radar Override. But if I tap in a ‘send signal command’....”

John did just that, and this time, the message that came in showed ‘error:The Hardware you are trying to connect has been disconnected, corrupted or is not working. Please replace the hardware device to continue’  
“Damn it!” Alward shouted, his voice loud and striking. “HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! THAT”S ALMOST 500 BILLION DOLLARS WORTH OF TECHNOLOGY UP THERE SIMPLY FLOATING IN OUTER SPACE!!!”  
No one had the answer to him, and really, no one could answer him. It was difficult really to comprehend how something like this could have happened, and really, there was no reason, at all, for them to even wonder as to how technology like that could be broken.

Even by today’s date and age, that radar technology was over the top. Most of today’s satellites and communication dishes and radars all used similar technology, and any new technology either was simply too expensive to be put onto a Deep Space Probe, or was too big to be put into one. It wasn’t as if they could input a 600 ft huge Radar Dish to refract, capture and channel more frequencies in a Probe going at above the speed of sound by at least 50 times, or as the Astro-Physicists pointed out, as fast as the speed of light as the probe had gone.  
And in John’s heart he knew that Aliens had done that because no way a human object could go as fast as the speed of light.  
He was right. Absolutely and completely right.

The truth was that the Kanamit had caught onto the frequency of the Human Probe within 8 years of it’s launch, just when it had crossed Jupiter when one of their own probes had passed Pioneer Prime. They knew a planet in that solar system existed, with life on it. They didn’t know it was so intelligent that it could actually explore it’s neighbours like this. That’s why they had instantly vectored in on the probe, the only one which actually was able to channel a frequency so powerful they could catch onto it on a completely different galaxy and beam it up onto their remote base mothership all the way in the neighbouring Galaxy the humans would call Andromeda.  
“What is this?” The Kanamit Scientist Wyern asked the other Kanamit Scientist Hollospor.

They had completely taken apart the human probe, and were trying to make sense of what humans were like and had stumbled upon the disk made of a very powerful metal and material that the Royal Family of the Kanamit felt could be exploited.  
“It appears to be a storage device of sorts. But not like the main Mass Storage Device we found.” Hollospor said, his voice hesitant. “I do not know it myself, it is unlike what I’ve seen and frankly it appears to be heavily downgraded to most of the equipment. It does give us a clue though, whatever these creatures are, they are not as devoloped as us.

They are not primitive by any means to be able to build things such as this, but if they still use these devices, and have not shifted to technology like the Mass Storage Box we found, then they are not that old. I will ask our Engineering Team to try and decode the data in this.”  
And it turned out the best thing to do, at least for the Kanamit. None of them had expected that the data inside of the Mass Storage Device would be in wave format, and in a very, very basic code format that practically every intelligent and devoloped life-form should understand. It only raised their opinion of Humanity.

Right up until they found out about the body build of humans. Then, all their opinions about Humans went from ‘Potential allies to be found’ to ‘a feast laying out in the open’. Oh they knew if they had such powerful technology just made for exploration then they would have powerful weapons as well and frankly, they did not want to war with humans, as they called themselves.

No, what they wanted was food. They needed food, as the Kanamit thrived on anything that was biological in nature and had a complex internal organ system. Their race was dwindling simply because of a lack of such lifeforms and while there were many, some of these lifeforms were so powerful that even the Kanamit, the natural and apex predators of every Bipedal intelligent organisms everywhere, paled in comparison.

Humans, on the other hand, had no exposure to the Kanamit.  
And so they could not make a defence system against them. They had no idea that Alien life even existed, as the Code Format clearly told them. It was an absolutely new thing for the Humans, Alien Life, and the Kanamit wanted to keep it that way.  
“7 Billion?!” The Kanamit King exclaimed, looking at the Head of his Space Exploration Team. “How?! How did we miss this?!”  
7 Billion Complex Bipedal Organisms could last them centuries, if not, more.  
“We missed this because they live so far away in such an isolated planet that we simply didn’t think of going that way. It is only because of that earlier probe we launched crossed the largest planet in their Solar System did we find signs of such intelligent life.” Hollospor said, drool slowly slipping down his reptilian mouth.

“And these creatures...they are not as impressive as those that can defeat us. Sure, they may very well be some of the most adaptable and intelligent creatures alive with a lot of potential, but they are a major prospect for us to choose as a feeding spot.”  
“.....” The Kanamit King leaned back on his throne, his large, scaly hand grabbing the head of some object, dripping in it’s entrails and bones, and snacking on it. “How many of our fleet are close-by? And how long can we last up on these Humans?”  
“At least for 2 years if our entire race is exposed to them, sir.” Hollospor said, and the Kanamit King almost choked on his mouth. “But if only a certain amount is exposed and the rest is kept for the....qualified....personnel.....then at least 100 full years, maybe even more.”  
“A plan can be made after we take stock of the situation ourselves.

Set course for this planet. I wish to see humanity for myself. Do not let them find out about our existence. I read your report regarding their obviousness to our presence in their galaxy. I wish for it to remain that way. And make sure none of their other probes are able to sense us as well.” The Kanamit King said, barking out orders, his eyes demented now. The thought of such a feast awaiting them....it simply made him drool on their lips.  
And so, the entire Kanamit Fleet containing 80 Mother Ships, one Royal Flagship and 5000 minor hospitable ships started their migration to the isolated planet that was earth.  
 **Flashback End**

Humans, till date, hadn’t figured out about the existence of the Kanamit between them, and were blaming their governments for the missing people. In comparison to the humans, the Kanamit were so minor it was ridiculous. But humans were not as impressive as they were lead to believe. Their weapons, while powerful, would simply lead to loss of own life more than their opponents, and they were not even capable of visiting their neighbour planet, or their Satellite moon, for a manner of fact.  
They were not primitive beings, but they were still edible, and the Kanamit race would thrive on Human Meat, right up until they got tired of it.

To think because of a simple belief, of a simple man, the real doomsday clock, one that humanity didn’t even know about had started was ridiculous.  
And if the Kanamit had their way, Humanity would never know it until it was too late.


End file.
